


I'm Yours And Suddenly You're Mine

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick greets David with "Morning sunshine" for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: In 6.05 Patrick wakes and greets David with, "Morning, Sunshine." This is my take on the first time he ever said that to David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 133





	I'm Yours And Suddenly You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For my rosebuddies who spent half a Thursday morning daydreaming and speculating about all the times Patrick has called David "Sunshine."
> 
> Special thanks to [ DoubleL27 ](/users/DoubleL27/)for betaing and cheerleading.

The first time Patrick said it was on a Thursday. David had only just drifted to sleep a few hours earlier, but he was already awake. So, he hoisted his exhausted body out of bed and tip-toed barefoot down the stairs. 

He hugged his arms to his chest to ward off the predawn chill. The digital clock over the stove faintly illuminated one corner of the dark room with green. Sporadic pops and crackles from water percolating in the Mr. Coffee interrupted the silence but left the night otherwise undisturbed. David savored the tranquility. His mind was finally quiet. A welcome change from the cacophony of disparaging thoughts that had haunted him the past seven days. 

David heard footsteps behind him; strong arms snaked around his waist, and a sleep-warm body pressed against his back. David's own body responded immediately, melting into the man behind him. Soft lips nuzzled the side of his neck just above his collar, and David felt some more of the pain that had been eating at him, the heartache and betrayal, the label of “damaged goods,” slide from his skin and across the tile floor, fading into the inky darkness of the room. For the first morning in a week David felt right.

David threaded his fingers through Patrick’s and grasped tightly. They had spent the night talking and touching, reconnecting, but he still needed confirmation that Patrick was here. That this was real again. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Patrick’s temple. He sunk further into the refuge of their embrace. David had spent nights wrapped tightly in his bedding trying to get warm, but it was never enough. Even a cocoon made from twelve hundred thread count sheets and a designer comforter had left him shivering and wanting. But here, standing in Ray's kitchen, Patrick's heat permeated his skin, seeped into him, and edged out the remaining cold. 

David felt Patrick raise their clasped hands. Patrick's lips feathered kisses across the inside of his wrist. Patrick nosed at the vulnerable spot behind his ear. 

The first light of dawn broke through Ray’s large kitchen window. David opened his eyes. Golden rays crept across every surface forcing out the last remaining vestiges of night until the room was awash with the warm glow of morning. David wanted to stay in this moment forever.

The coffee maker sputtered to a stop, breaking the spell. In the quiet, David heard their hearts beating in unison. They were “back.” He smiled as he realized the nights of desperation were over. Finally, once again, the arrival of the new day brought hope with it.

David felt Patrick’s face break into a complementary smile against his neck. For the first time in a week, but not the last in their lifetimes, Patrick greeted David with the dawn. His voice was gravelly from lack of sleep, but his tone held a promise that made David's heart skip a beat. The words a soft murmur of reclamation in the light, where everything was visible and there were no secrets. "Morning, Sunshine.”


End file.
